835 Naval Air Squadron
United Kingdom |allegiance= |branch= Royal Navy |type= Carrier based squadron |role= torpedo bomber |size= |current_commander= |garrison= |motto=Latin: Semper miseri sumus (Translation: "We are always miserable") |battles= |decorations= |battle_honours= Atlantic 1943–44, Arctic 1944–45Barringer 1995, p. 186. |notable_commanders= Lt/Cdr. M. Johnstone, DSC, RN; Lt/Cdr(A) J.R. Godley, RNVR |identification_symbol= Two wing-hilted swords in front of waves in a circle of rope |identification_symbol_label= Squadron Badge heraldry |identification_symbol_2_label= Squadron Codes |aircraft_attack= Fairey Swordfish |aircraft_fighter= Hawker Sea Hurricane Grumman Wildcat }} 835 Naval Air Squadron was a squadron of the Royal Navy's Fleet Air Arm formed originally as a Fairey Swordfish torpedo bomber/reconnaissance unit in February 1942. In June 1943, six Sea Hurricanes were added to the squadron as a fighter flight. The composite unit exchanged these in September 1944 for Grumman Wildcats, serving on until 1 April 1945, when the squadron disbanded. History 1942 The history of the squadron begins in Eastleigh near Southampton in Hampshire. There, in January 1942, the first members of the squadron assembled at the Royal Naval Air Station (RNAS) Eastleigh, also known as HMS Raven.Barringer 1995, pp. 3, 10–11. On 29 January they left for Glasgow to board the SS Andalucia Star, which brought them to Jamaica, leaving Glasgow on 4 February and arriving in Kingston on 17 February.Barringer 1995, p. 13. 835 Naval Air Squadron officially forming that day at Palisadoes (HMS Buzzard), Jamaica as a torpedo-bomber/reconnaissance Fairey Swordfish squadron. They left Jamaica 12 March 1942, having done some patrols over the seas around Jamaica, going to Norfolk, Virginia, USA where a refitted lay waiting for them to take them aboard They left Norfolk on 3 April 1942 for the UK,Barringer 1995, p. 28. arriving 15 April at RNAS Lee-on-Solent (HMS Daedalus), Hampshire. In June 1942 they moved to RNAS Hatston (HMS Sparrowhawk), Orkney, Scotland. It was a time of continuous relocation and 22 September 1942 they moved further to RNAS Stretton (HMS Blackcap), Cheshire, moving on 29 October to RNAS Machrihanish (HMS Landrail), Argyll. November 1942 was spent doing initial Deck Launch Training (DLT) on .Barringer 1995, p. 44. and December saw a return to RNAS Machrihanish and a further relocation to RAF Kirkistown, County Down, Northern Ireland, where they stayed till 29 January 1943. 1943 On 29 January, they moved back to RNAS Machrihanish (earning the nickname "Clapham Junction" with the squadron), but the next move was finally to a carrier: the squadron embarked on on 8 April 1943 for convoy duties, but they had to leave on 7 May, returning to RNAS Machrihanish for RP-3 Rocker Projectile training. After a short return to the Battler, followed a move on 15 May to RAF BallyKelly, County Londonderry, Northern Ireland and a further one on 22 May to RNAS Eglington (HMS Gannet).Barringer 1995, p. 51. In June 1943, a flight of six Sea Hurricane Mk.IIcs from 804 squadron joined the squadron, which spent part of September and October 1943 operating from , while part of the Swordfishes served on and the rest of the squadron remained at RAF Ayr, Ayrshire, Scotland. After a period ashore at RNAS Eglington, the squadron shortly embarked on , only to be taken off three weeks later and being transferred to RNAS Abbotsinch (HMS Sanderling) and later again to RNAS Eglington. 1944 HMS Nairana underway.]] On 31 December 1943, the squadron transferred to the escort carrier , returning ashore at RNAS Hatston and RNAS Machrihanish (HMS Landrail) in January 1944. Most of 1944, however, was spent onboard Nairana, on Atlantic convoy duties and on the Gibraltar Run. The squadron also served in 1944 with a successful submarine Hunter-Killer Group in the North Atlantic under the overall command of Captain Frederick Walker. In May–June 1944, three Ju 290s were shot down. In August 1944, the squadron became involved in the Murmansk Convoys to and from RNAS Hatston, where it faced the most dangerous flying conditions of the war, and attacked two U-Boats and shot down four enemy aircraft. September 1944 saw the arrival of the Grumman Wildcat Mk.VIs, replacing the by now ageing Sea Hurricanes. 1945 On 9 January 1945, Lt-Commander John Godley RNVR—who had previously been in command of 'P' Flight of 836 Naval Air Squadron—became commander of the squadron. Before that, the squadron was led by Lieutenant-Commander Val Jones, a Swordfish Observer. The Senior Pilot of the squadron was Lieutenant Allen Burgham, DSC, MiD, who flew Sea Hurricane Mk.IIcs and later Wildcat Mk.VIs, and was Flight Commander of the Fighter Component. At this time, the squadron was flying 14 Swordfish and six Grumman Wildcat aircraft. Lieutenant-Commander John Godley served as Squadron Commanding Officer for one Murmansk Convoy in February 1945. 835 Squadron saw further combat doing two coastal anti-shipping raids along the Norwegian coast off Trondheim, before being disbanded on 1 April 1945 at RNAS Hatston,Barringer 1995, p. 177. with its fighter flight transferring to 821 Naval Air Squadron. Lt/Cdr. Godley was transferred to command 714 Naval Air Squadron. Aircraft operated Squadron bases Commanding Officers See also *List of Fleet Air Arm aircraft squadrons References Notes Bibliography *Barringer, E.E. "Alone on a Wide, Wide Sea" London: Leo Cooper, 1995. ISBN 0-85052-278-1. *Kilbracken, John. Bring Back My Stringbag: Swordfish Pilot at War, 1940–1945. London: Pen & Sword, 1996. ISBN 0-85052-495-4. *Sadler, George E. Swordfish Patrol. Wrexham, UK: Bridge Books, 1996. ISBN 1-872424-53-8. External links * * * * 835 Squadron Category:Military units and formations established in 1942 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1945 Category:Military units and formations of the Royal Navy in World War II